1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved fishing rod with a reel holding portion, and more particularly with a reel holding portion having a front hood and a rear hood for engaging a mount pole of a reel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lure rod as an example of the fishing rods as structured above is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application "Kokai" No. 1-155361 in which large diameter portions are defined in part of a rod material by thickening the material for providing the front and rear hoods.
In lure fishing requiring the angler to frequently repeat casting and reeling of a trick device, the angler effects what we call a "palming", i.e. grips the rod and reel together.
Such a palming is performed in fishing using baitcasting reels. In doing the palming, the angler places his or her thumb positioned away from a handle of the reel to a thumb rest mounted in an upper portion of the reel, and at the same time places other fingers to a lower surface of a reel seat, thereby to embrace the reel and rod by palm.
However, in the conventional structures as noted above, the angler of small hands cannot sufficiently hold the lower surface of the reel seat, which results in an unsteady palming.
During the palming, the angler would sense a strike with his or her hand doing the palming. With the conventional structures, a vibration of such a strike is weakened due to the material defining the larger diameter portions, and then transmitted to the angler's fingers, as a result which it is sometimes difficult to sense a very subtle bite.
In view of this, it would be suggested to form the reel seat by attaching the front and rear hoods directly to the rod. However, such a reel holding portion directly defined in the rod not only tends to mar the rod, but also makes it difficult to attach the hood to a small diameter rod, e.g. the lure rod.
It would be also suggested to adhere the front and rear hoods to the rod. However, such a rod cannot have a sufficient strength against a clamping stress produced when the reel is attached, and the adhered portion possibly peels off during the use of the rod.